


seven minutes in heaven

by challaudaku



Series: sambucky drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: sam and bucky play seven minutes in heaven





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> here's a series of drabbles from [this](https://docs.google.com/document/d/133xA0bStdwXV0YwLDJDf7lLb7Ck3TvNilCfYH4vSt0U/edit) prompt list, made by [leaf!](https://twitter.com/mcuomens)  
> prompt 42: Sam and Bucky but someone dared them to make out with each other at a party.  
> who's civil war idk her

42.

It went downhill from the moment Tony suggested they play Seven Minutes in Heaven. They’re at Stark Tower, having what was a supposed game night, but what turned into playing Monopoly turned into getting wine drunk which turned into Tony telling Steve and Bucky about party games he’d play in college. Sam watches with amusement as Tony explains the concept of two people going into a closet together and making out. Tony insists they play it and chooses Bucky to go first. 

“No,” Bucky says, giving Tony his Winter Soldier stare. Sam represses a smile as Tony doesn’t even flinch at Bucky. They’ve all become immune to his threatening glares.

“Okay, so I’m going to write down everyone’s names and you’re going to pick one,” Tony tells him, already walking away to get a pen and paper.

A few minutes later, when Bucky picks the name  _ Sam _ , Bucky and Sam are pushed into a closet. It feels different learning that Bucky and Steve didn’t know about these classic games when  _ he’s _ the one involved in playing it.

“So,” Bucky says, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Sam sits down on the floor and looks up at Bucky.

“So,” Sam repeats back from his spot. They’re quiet for another moment before Sam points out, “We’re supposed to kiss.”

“I know,” Bucky says, fixing his eyes on a point on the wall past Sam’s head. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean. No one would know.”

Sam snorts. “How much do you want to bet Stark’s projecting audio and visual to everyone out there?”

Bucky shrugs, conceding to Sam. “Still, I don’t think they’re actually expecting  _ us _ to kiss. I mean. We’re us.”

Sam gives Bucky a short laugh because he’s not sure what that’s supposed to mean.

“I mean, we’re friends,” Bucky clarifies. “Just friends.”

He’s speaking faster than usual and Sam realizes with joy that Bucky’s  _ nervous _ . He hasn’t been around nervous Bucky — usually he’s the one making other people nervous.

His joy is quickly replaced with annoyance, though, as he realizes: “Do you have a problem with two boys kissing, though?”

Because he’s about to slap the Winter Soldier if he’s homophobic. It’s understandable, sure — the early 1900s weren’t as accepting of queer people — but he’s still going to slap some sense into Bucky.

“No!” Bucky says quickly, wringing his hands. It aleviates some of the pressure off of Sam, but he’s still tense, because what if Bucky’s just trying to cover his own hide? “No,” Bucky repeats. “Do  _ you _ ?” he counters.

“Of course not,” Sam says, throwing up a hand. “I’m bisexual.”

There are a few beats of silence before Bucky slowly says, “You are?”

“Yeah,” Sam says. 

Bucky lets out a little “huh.”

“So, do you want to kiss?” Bucky asks Sam softly.

Sam’s never thought about kissing Bucky before. He supposes that he wouldn’t mind it — his lips have a nice shape to them, and Sam can just imagine what it would be like to card his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“Sure,” Sam says, scrambling up. He moves closer to Bucky, and as he approaches he can see pink dusting Bucky’s cheekbones.

Sam rests his hands on Bucky’s cheeks while Bucky slings his right arm over Sam’s shoulder. Sam leans in and their lips press together. They move slowly, in sync, until Sam pushes against Bucky’s lips with his tongue. Bucky opens his mouth and allows Sam’s tongue to beat against Bucky’s. Bucky tastes like beer and salt and Sam pushes his fingers into Bucky’s hair as Bucky makes a soft noise that Sam would never expect from him.

After a few more moments, Sam draws away, taking a deep breath. Looking at Bucky’s flushed face, he realizes — rather belatedly — that. Oh.

“You like me,” Sam accuses, the corner of his mouth twitching up. That explains the nervousness from earlier. And it’s not a bad thing, not at all. Sam’s never thought of Bucky  _ like that _ , but he also never thought that Bucky would like guys. And Bucky’s cute, and he’s nice. 

Sam wouldn’t mind exploring a relationship with him.

“What,” Bucky says flatly. “Of course not.” 

Honestly, for a former assassin and spy, Sam doesn’t know how Bucky is so bad at lying. Rolling his eyes, Sam replies by leaning in and catching Bucky’s lips again. This time, Bucky wraps an arm around Sam’s waist.

“Okay, maybe,” Bucky whispers, pulling his lips away. Sam lets out a little chuckle before giving Bucky another soft kiss.

He’s about to lean in again when there’s a knock on the door.

“Heaven’s over!” Tony’s voice calls.

Sam smiles over at Bucky and figures they should probably talk, but he grabs Bucky’s hand and squeezes it, once, before leading the way out of the closet.

Hopefully, he’ll get more than just seven minutes in heaven.


End file.
